Targeted advertisements have historically been mailed to large targeted geographic areas such as a particular city, so that regional advertisers reach only persons who are deemed by the advertiser as most likely to be responsive to their advertisements. Advertisements are a component in digital video services, including live or pre-recorded broadcast television TV, special or pay-per-view programming, video on demand (VOD), and other content choices available to subscribers. Advertisers now target video subscribers with advertisements based on demographics for regions in which the subscriber resides.